


Pretty

by GoddessOfTechnology



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Id apologize but I've written weirder shit than this, Obsession, basically the Radiance is batshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTechnology/pseuds/GoddessOfTechnology
Summary: The Radiance just wants everything to be pretty.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Pretty

_ Hello! Hello, hello, hello! Hello rocks, hello leaves, hello cave, hello world! It’s so nice to see you!  _

_ My, my, what a beautiful and strange place this is. So complex. So vast. Everything looks so pretty~! Look at the water! Look at the plants! Look at the way the wind blows through the grass! It’s so pretty, so so pretty; my heart nearly aches with how pretty it is!  _

_ Oh, could you believe that it’s all mine?  _

_ Look at it, just look at it. One would think it were made to sit there and be pretty. It wasn’t, of course, but who cares about something like that? What matters is that it does, and it’s all for me, all for me to take. _

_ Just imagine. All this prettiness, for me. I would cry if I had tears to shed. This is the greatest gift of all, to have a pretty thing all of my own to dress and doll up and make mine. To have a world of my own to play in.  _

_ I could destroy it if I could, you know. I could rip it to shreds and crumble it into dust, I could te _ **_ar it apart into the tiniest of pieces and swallow them whole like can_ ** _ dy. _

_ But I’d never do such a thing. It’s just too pretty for that. Pretty things shouldn’t be destroyed - they’re rare enough already without anyone helping. _

_ No, I should take care of it. And I will! I was so lucky to be given this pretty thing all my own.  _

_ I’ll love it, and I’ll cherish it, and I’ll make it even prettier. I’ll turn it into the prettiest thing you could possibly imagine. Just watch me! You won’t even recognize it once I’m finished! _

~~_ (It’s mine, it’s mine, it’s mine.) _ ~~

_ ~=~ _

_ Well. Well, well, well. _

_ I should have expected this, honestly. Such a shame. And to think I thought this place so pretty! But I see now. It has its defects, like every pretty thing. It’s pretty, but it’s not perfect.  _

_ The bugs aren’t pretty. _

_ Things with thoughts and feelings aren’t pretty. Things that try to fight me aren’t pretty. Things that don’t like me aren’t pretty. They say mean things and make me feel not-pretty things. _

_ Such a shame, that so many things aren’t pretty in this place. _

_ Oh, a few of them are good. A few are nice. They give me gifts, and love me, and say nice things about me. Those bugs are pretty. I love them. I love them. I want them.  _

_ But the rest of them aren’t pretty.  _

_ I don’t like them. _

_...I suppose I’ll just have to make them pretty, won’t I? _

_ ~=~ _

_ I did it! I did it! So many of them are pretty now! Can you see them? Can you see them? Tell me you can see them, tell me you’re impressed! _

_ Look at them! No more petty squabbles, no more fights! All of them are the same! They think the same thoughts, they feel the same things! Who could stand in the face of such empathy? _

_ Look at them, look at them, look at them! They’re strong, without differences to divide them. They’re pretty. They’re perfect! _

_...Well, not perfect. But they’ll get there, soon! I’ll make them prettier and prettier and prettier and prettier and prettier and prettier and pre _ **_ttier and prettier and prettier and prettier-_ **

~~_ (They’re mine, they’re mine, they’re mine.) _ ~~

~=~

_ The king isn’t pretty. He’s old and ugly and mean and I hatehate _ **_hatehim_ ** _! _

_ How dare he? How dare he? He’s spoiling everything, he’s ruining all my hard work! Everything is ugly now, and all because of him! Hatehatehatehatehate _ **_hate!_ **

_ I hope he chokes. I hope he burns. I hope he’s ripped apart and stomped to ashes and gr _ **_ound into the dirt like the filth he is!_ **

…

…

_...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so rude. It’s not very pretty of me. I should be calm and collected and pretty and  _ **_murderous_ ** _. Yes. Good. _

_ … _

_...I know what I’ll do. I’ll destroy the king. I’ll rip his life apart from the inside out before I kill him. I’ll ruin his reputation and his self-worth and everything he holds dear. I’ll turn him into the ugliest thing I can imagine, and then I’ll get rid of him, throw him away with the rest of the ugly things. _

_ Yes. He’s ugly, ugly,  _ **_ugly_ ** _. It’s time the rest of the world saw that as well. _

_ ~=~ _

_ The king is gone, now. _

_ It took a long time. But I was patient. I waited. And he left, eventually. Nothing lives forever, not even ugly kings. _

_ I wonder where he is now. I want to cr _ **_ush his skull to dust._ **

_ He took me off guard, I'll admit. It was stupid of me. Ugly. But he locked me in this temple. And before I could finish my work, too! How rude. Now everyone is half-complete. _

_ The king overestimated himself though. How stupid of him. Generous, though, to leave me with this toy to play with! I don't mind being trapped for a little while if I can make this little knight prettier in the meantime.  _

_ Don't worry, little knight. I'll turn you into the prettiest thing you've ever seen~ _

_ ~=~ _

_ Oh dear, another knight! And I'm not even finished with this one! How exciting!  _

_ Where are you going, little ghost? Are you going to fight me? That's precious. I'll cr _ **_ack your head in half before you lay a finger on me._ **

_ Come and get me, little ghost. Come, try to defeat me. Play the noble, self-sacrificing hero. You won't succeed, but it'll be fun to watch you try. _

_ Come on, little ghost. Show me what you can do. All the better to des _ **_troy you with it._ **

_ ~=~ _

_ Oh, how precious. The little ghost is making friends. How careless. How stupid. But convenient. _

_...hello, little Myla! Hello, my little miner! Isn't it a beautiful morning? Isn't this a beautiful cave? Have you found your crystals yet? No? Well, keep searching, I'm sure you'll find them soon! _

_ Did you know how pretty you are, Myla? _

_ Now, now. No need to blush, my lovely! It's true! You're very pretty for a bug. And I've seen many bugs. There's no doubt that you're pretty. _

_ But you could be prettier still. Wouldn't it be nice, Myla? To be prettier? I can't imagine anything better than to become prettier and prettier and prettier. Can you? No? Well, than I must be right, mustn't I? _

_ What if I told you that you could become prettier? _

_ Interested? _

_ Good. _

_ Just follow my instructions, little Myla. Kill the little ghost. Kill the empty one. And I promise, promise you that you'll be the prettiest bug in Hallownest once you're done. _

_ Don't you want to be pretty, Myla? _

_ ~=~ _

_ Why? Why, little knight? Why would you impale yourself? And after I worked so hard on you too! Now you're ugly. You threw everything away, everything nice I did for you. Ungrateful.  _

_ I'm very disappointed in you, little knight. I hope your sibling will be nicer to me. _

_ ~=~ _

_ … _

_ Well, hello there, little ghost. It's nice to meet you. _

_...My, aren't you a pretty little thing? _

_ As much as I hate him, the king outdid himself when he made you. I almost can't believe he threw you away so easily. Just goes to show that he had no appreciation for pretty things. Not surprising.  _

_ You're even prettier than the little knight was. You're the prettiest thing in Hallownest. I actually don't think I can improve you- _

_ No, wait. _

_ Come closer. _

_ Is that…? _

_ It is! _

_ Oh, that must be fixed right away! I knew it! I knew there would be something wrong with you! But don't worry little ghost, I'll make you pretty, I'll make you perfect! _

_ Don't fret so, little ghost! Just sit back. Relax. I would ask you not to scream but it's not like you can anyways, can you? _

_ Just relax, little ghost. Breathe. I'll fix you, I'll make you prettier and prettier and prettier and prettier and prettier and prettier and pre _ **_ttier and prettier and prettier and prettier than you could possibly imagine._ **

_ Ha-ha! _

~~_ (You’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine, don't you see? Don't you understand?) _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Someone: *has thoughts and feelings*
> 
> The Radiance: that wasn't very pretty of you.


End file.
